


i don't regret my actions so don't you cry for me

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Minor Injuries, grimm fighting, i have forgotten how tf tags work, weiss loves her gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: “Ruby, we need to leave!” Weiss’s voice is frantic, her shout echoing through the trees and over the waves of Grimm that are only growing larger in numbers. She is exhausted, her aura dangerously low, legs trembling and each ragged intake of breath is like a fresh stab into her lungs, piercing and ruthless.





	i don't regret my actions so don't you cry for me

**Author's Note:**

> this work was inspired by a cute af piece of art that Bon sent to a whiterose server that i am in.

Weiss supposes she shouldn’t be surprised that she spies Ruby next to her, head cradled in her arms, the oversized pink hoodie she is wearing acting as a makeshift blanket, her dark brown hair drawn like a curtain around her face, the red tinge almost glowing in the harsh overhead fluorescent lights. 

There’s a dull ache in Weiss’s forearm and when she moves it experimentally she immediately regrets it, a pained gasp falling from her lips as a whitehot burn spreads like wildfire all over her arm, throbs urgently in her nerves. Her muffled grunt is enough to stir Ruby from her slumber, bleary eyes blinking themselves into focus before finding hers. 

“Weiss? Weiss! Oh you’re awake, thank god.” 

Hearing Ruby’s voice, seeing those beautiful eyes of hers full of relief and fading worry, is enough to make Weiss smile; to distract her from the pain in her arm, her mind now focused on drinking in Ruby’s every detail. When Weiss opens her mouth to speak, her voice is hoarse, the dryness scratching her throat and Ruby’s eyes widen in realisation before she reaches out to grab the glass of water that is sitting next to her on the bedside table, complete with get well cards and flowers.

Ruby offers it to her with a smile, a red straw poking out towards her and Weiss briefly thinks of rose petals, a crimson cape, blood dripping from Ruby’s weapon as she shouts her name. The water is cool down her throat and Weiss sighs gratefully, watches as Ruby pulls the glass away and settles it back on the table, small droplets of water sliding down. 

“Ruby, what happened? Why am I here?” Weiss looks around the infirmary as if to gesture and she sees Ruby in her peripheral follow her gaze before landing on her arm and when Weiss looks down at it too only then does she notice the bandages that are wrapped around her, the gauze climbing just passed her elbow, her arm held securely in a dark green sling.

“Weiss,” she looks up, meets Ruby’s gaze and feels her heart skip painfully at the sadness that she finds coating them, “What do you remember?”

* * *

“Move back!”

“There’s too many of them!”

_ “Ruby, we need to leave!”  _ Weiss’s voice is frantic, her shout echoing through the trees and over the waves of Grimm that are only growing larger in numbers. She is exhausted, her aura dangerously low, legs trembling and each ragged intake of breath is like a fresh stab into her lungs, piercing and ruthless. 

There’s a thud as her back slams into something solid and as she whirls around, Myrtenaster at the ready she feels relief flood into her system as molten gold eyes bore into hers, Gambol Shroud’s blade at her throat before dropping instantly. She nods at Blake, apologies and acceptance exchanging quickly between the two of them in a single look when Ruby’s voice cuts through the fold, strained and in pain. 

“Fall back!”

Weiss seeks her out immediately, her sight darting everywhere before settling on a crimson cape, it’s wearer leaning against the shaft of Crescent Rose, shoulders heaving just before leaping out of the path of a fallen Grimm, a flurry of rose petals left behind in her wake. She watches intently as Ruby lands, stumbling and cradling her ribs and that’s when Weiss spots it, approaching just behind Ruby, far too close for her to be able to react. 

Weiss feels her heart stop. 

_ “Ruby!” _

With speed fast enough to rival even Ruby’s for only a second, Weiss launches herself forward, the yellow dust in her weapon making it glow as vibrant as the afternoon sun as she races to Ruby, time dilation glyphs littering the floor as she runs. Weiss slams her shoulder into Ruby’s side just as a heavy paw comes down, its claws clipping her arm as they fall in a heap. They tumble along the ground, limbs thrashing into the dirt and Weiss’s world goes black as her head connects violently with the hard earth beneath them.

When she comes to, pain is the only thing that she can register. It’s blinding and paralysing, everything around her is murky like she is being held underwater, sounds muffled and distant and when she finally opens her eyes, squints them in the harsh light of the sun, she can see Ruby above her, her eyes wide. Her mouth is moving, but Weiss still can’t make out what she is saying and it is not until she feels someone’s arms slide underneath her frame and lift her up does she catch what was falling from bloody red lips, her mind holding onto it before falling away into oblivion once more.

_ “Weiss!” _

* * *

Ruby doesn’t meet her eyes after Weiss finishes recalling her memories, the silver orbs instead staring hard at the sling that is around her arm. Ruby’s voice is quiet when she speaks, her hand reaching out tentatively to trace patterns along the bare skin of her bicep, her touch gentle and loving. “Your aura was completely depleted by the time we had reached the others, Yang had picked you up and carried you whilst Blake and I fought to keep the path as clear as we could. The second we could we contacted Professor Goodwitch and a rescue party had come out for us. I ended up passing out because of my aura levels and when I woke up,” Ruby finally rips her eyes away from Weiss’s cast and the deep seeded regret that brims in those silver pools as their gazes meet make her heart constrict painfully in her chest, “we were here. They said that you’ll be fine, but the damage to your arm is going to take a little longer to heal while your aura regenerates. That was two days ago. Weiss, I’m so sorry.”

Weiss winces as she reaches out with her good hand, folds her fingers around Ruby’s and brings calloused fingers to her lips, tenderly kisses her worries away. “Ruby,” she lets go of Ruby’s hand before reaching out to wipe away her tears, holds her face in her hand and smiles as Ruby leans into her touch, her eyes fluttering close and she sighs, “don’t you dare apologise. This wasn’t your fault.”

Ruby’s eyes snap open in a rush, her mouth falling open to argue but Weiss stops her, her voice sure and resolute, “This wasn’t your fault Ruby.” Weiss studies Ruby’s expression, watches as her regret fades into understanding and Weiss whispers, every bit as strong and determined as before, but softer, with no trace of doubt to be heard, “And I would do it all over again.”

The loving smile that Ruby sends her way is so gentle and caring that Weiss forgets about the pain in her arm completely.

* * *

Weiss spends the rest of the day in the infirmary with Ruby by her side, the latter catching her up on the classes she had missed and showing her the notes she had taken for Weiss in her absence. Ruby had explained that even though she had been discharged after a day, she came and visited every chance she could, accidentally letting slip that she even resorted to sneaking in after hours just to make sure she was okay. 

“The thought of you being here hurt and alone,” she had whispered, fingers idly playing with Weiss’s hair, “it didn’t feel right.”

By the time the nurse comes by to let Ruby know that visiting hours are over, the moon is high in the sky, the stars twinkling and Weiss has a growing suspicion that Ruby was meant to leave quite some time ago, the night far too dark for it to be early evening and judging by the way the nurse smiles at the two of them, cuddled up on the bed, Weiss thinks that maybe she is right. 

“I guess I’d better go,” slowly, Ruby untangles herself from Weiss’s side, careful not to jostle her as she does, “I promise I’ll be back in the morning okay? I think tomorrow they’ll finally discharge you.”

Weiss hums in response, the lure of sleep suddenly encasing her mind like a fog, heavy and blurred. There’s a warmth on her forehead as Ruby kisses her and Weiss smiles, breathes in the scent of roses and relaxes. 

“Goodnight Ruby.” She says it weakly, her hold on her consciousness already slipping and Weiss just barely makes out Ruby’s voice in the haze, “Goodnight Weiss.”

When Weiss wakes up in the morning, the early rays of the sun peering through the blinds and shining into the room in streaks of orange and gold, she feels the urge to look down at the cast strapped to her body and a warm blush fills her cheeks when she does, her eyes taking in the messy, pink scrawl of Ruby’s handwriting decorating the material, hearts surrounding the message that she had left.

  
_ Love you! _


End file.
